Coffee Shop Blues
by katherinefics
Summary: She chuckles at a memory, then stops, because she finds these days, she can't smile for too long without triggering too many memories.  PULL update, companion to Impossible.


**A/N: So, have any of you read my story Impossible? The one about Daphne being the one moving to the city and then coming back to say goodbye to Relda before she died? Well, consider this what would've happened if it had been Sabrina, not Daphne. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm or anything else mentioned that seems unlikly for me to own.**

* * *

><p>Sunlight shines through the window, warming her, reflecting off her hair and shining into her eyes. She's sitting, hair askew around her, blue eyes solemn, at the coffee shop on 6th Street, that's nestled in between a upscale boutique and the book shop that smells like cigarette smoke and incense. She's starting to burn up in her coat, so she squims out of it and hangs it over her chair, revealing her crisp white button-down and silver necklace, the one with the tiny charm on it that serves as her only connection to her past life.<p>

Steam swirls above the styrofoam cup, filling her nostrils with the scent of her Wednesday afternoon usual: A Cafe Macchinato, with extra sugar and less cream. She brings the cup to her lips and takes a long sip, reminiscing.

Today marks the fourth year she's gone without seeing him. Four years, seven hours, thirteen minutes. Today marks the fourth year she's gone without seeing him- golden hair, grass-green eyes, soft skin- and it hurts.

She blinks at the sudden realization;_ "It hurts". _She hadn't admitted that to herself yet, in the four years she's gone without him, she's never let herself think that. _"It hurts". _How strange. She wonders why she's suddenly letting herslef think that, after all these years of forcing her tears to not come out and pushing her feelings back, so far back she has nothing left to feel. She wonders if she's finally over him.

_ Nope, _She thinks as her stomach lurtches at the thought of him, the first real thought of him since she left. _It's still as bad as ever. _

Somewhere, someone calls out another coffee order. "Medium Drip?"

_ Medium Drip_. She remembers that coffee order. It was his favorite, as soon as he finally got used to drinking coffee, that is.

She chuckles at a memory, then stops, because she finds these days, she can't smile for too long without triggering too many memories.

_ Memories. _The bane of her exsistance, the things that reminded her her life used to be _good._ Not just _good_, but wild, and crazy, and spontanious, and _fun. _

The necklace on her neck seems heavier than ever. _"I wanted to get you gold, but the lady at the store said silver went better with blond hair. Plus, I couldn't afford the gold." _She fights a smile at how ironic it is, now that her hair's brown instead of blonde. She wished she could go back in time and tell him it wouldn't matter what color he got in the end, anyway.

Hell, she wishes she could go back in time, period. Because she misses it, she misses it all far too much, and she wants, _needs_ to go back in time and fix it- all of it.

"Sabrina Grimm?"

Her head snaps up immeditly. No one's called her that in sevral years.

"That would be me, I suppose."

She takes a good look at the man in front of her: warm eyes, black hair, pale skin. Red lips, tiny nose, flawless features. He's the male version of Snow White. _Snow White. _The memories threaten to hit the surface, and she's feeling nervous. The man...is he related to Snow White? Did Snow and Charming finally settle down and have a child, and was this man said child?

_Stop._ She tells herslef. _You're only making it worse._ She lightly touches her necklace, the tiny charm from so long ago, and purses her lips. Then she gazes up at the man.

"Well? Is there some sort of problem?"

The man frowns. _He's not as attractive when he frowns,_ she notes. Tapping her foot, she speaks again.

"Listen, sir. Do you need anything? Has something happened? Or are you just here to frown at me?"

"Well, _ma'm _there _is _a problem, concerning you're grandmother..."

She bites her lip, knowing what's happened before she's even told.

* * *

><p>"She's dead, isn't she?"<p>

The man seems taken aback by her straightforwardness. He frowns deeper, scratching his chin. _What a peculiar woman, _He thinks, _to just openly accept death. _He wonders how this woman ended up here, and why she's so far away from the rest of the family. Although they had told him some basic details about her, the Grimm family didn't seem to want to talk about her very much. He wonders what happened to her that made her pack up and leave, leave the rest of her family behind her.

Who _is _Sabrina Grimm, anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was... strange. I'm not really sure what happened here, I just kind of sat down and started typing, and this... evolved. The ending isn't really what I thought I would come out with, but then again, I have a habit of just kind of closing my eyes and letting my mind take over when I write. I never really know if there's a right beginning or end. Hm. **

**There's a lot of things kind of left unexplained or unsaid in this, I might write a prequel to this... ****Disregard _might, _I already have the first 300 words written out. **

**One last thing, this is my weekly submission for the (newandimproved) Project PULL. Pretty awesome program they're running over there. :D**

**~Queen**


End file.
